funcinemamiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes in Grand Theft Auto V.
Who is the main character? Unlike the previous Grand Theft Auto-films, the film will focus on three characters: Michael, Trevor and Franklin. The first two will also have flashback scenes in which their past is shown, similar to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004). Is this connected to the previous films? In some ways yes, and in some ways it is not. The film is mostly connected to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004), it takes place in Los Santos, San Andreas. What is all this talk on this highway scene? The first teaser poster of Grand Theft Auto V (2013) had the shot of a lightened-colored highway. Rockstar Games said that this was the key to a signifcant scene in the film which involved a car chase scene. Rockstar Games said that this scene was extremely prolonged, very epic and extremely violent. He also said that it was by the far most graphic scene he ever shot in his filmography. The MPAA later confirmed it, after the film originally received an NC-17 rating. We've always had some trouble with the content of the Grand Theft Auto movies, but there are several specific scenes in this project which are so extremely violent but also darkly realistic that it is almost too impossible to handle it. Some examples involve several scenes with one of the more agressive of the three main characters who is just a sadistic and psychopathic man who has some extreme scenes including a scene in which his character brutally finishes someone off by impaling his palate with a garden pruner. Another scene involves a brutal car chase scene which lasts about 27 minutes throughout the film in which people get shot through the throat, peoples heads are blown apart by shotgun blasts. It is sick and disturbing and it honestly feels like a fetish for the filmmakers. The MPAA eventually gave the film an R-rating after some cuts were made. What is the atomic blimp in this film? It is a zappelin. There is a scene involving a zappelin. Which characters of the previous films return? Only one character returns, it is Scott Adkins who reprises his role as Johnny Klebitz from Grand Theft Auto IV (2008). It is however a small cameo. He becomes agressive when he learns that Trevor has had sex with his ex-wife and he goes to his camper. He is eventually beaten to death by Trevor. Is there indeed a scene in this film involving aliens? Yes indeed, but it is a "trippy hallucination" scene after Michael (Kevin Spacey) smokes up some weed during a scene. The idea actually came from the actor, Kevin Spacey, himself. Rockstar Games left the scene open for Spacey's improvisation himself and asked him how Michael would react to the weed; whether he was going to be very happy or be very sad. Spacey reacted that Michael will see a bunch of extraterrestrial aliens moving up to him and touching him. Kevin Spacey said that the idea came up when he actually watched Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) in which one of the characters sais that smoking weed will make you see aliens. How does the movie end? After the brutal hits by the Chinese Mafia (resulting in the death of several members of the gang and Michael himself), Trevor becomes so agressive that he plans to kill "the yellow niggers". Franklin, releazing that they're wanted by the FIB and a lot of other authorities, knows that by doing this will blow their cover so he executes Trevor by shooting him through the back of his head and buries him. When he comes back home, he takes his stuff but on his way to leave Los Santos he causes a car accident. He saves the driver from the other car who is C-Jup (it turns out that this is a reconstruction of the end scene of the very first Grand Theft Auto-film). Franklin helps C-Jup recover from the accident and offers to partner up with him to do bank robberies. C-Jup, a wannabe criminal (who we obviously know from the first film) immediately agrees. The first bank robbery is a big success. However, the Chinese Mafia also arrives at the bank but are too late to find Franklin and C-Jup there. Franklin believes that doing these jobs will save him from the Chinese Mafia. The second robbery however turns horribly wrong, because the FIB recognize Franklin. They are able to steal the money, but they barely escape the authorities. Franklin wants to do a third and final robbery to have enough money to leave Los Santos and be rich, but C-Jup decides not to do it and does not do a third one. Franklin plans a sloppy attempt on a third robbery and yet again barely escapes the authorities. When he arrives at C-Jup's place however, he is brutally shot in the head by Ytzi, the Chinese gang leader. Also a couple of corrupt officers of the FIB arrive and take Franklin's body away with a bulldozer, presuming a corrupt corporation between the FIB and the Chinese Mafia. C-Jup witnesses the entire ordeal and leaves the site, not presuming what his emotion is. The film ends in a nightclub were Ytzi sings karaoke for his gang members who watch him in amazement.